


Another Day In Paradise

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Split (2016)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Friendship, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; author's choice, author's choice, You wear his kiss like a brand





	Another Day In Paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



Sometimes the happiness she feels doesn’t seem real. It’s like living in a dream world, where the sun shines bright and warm, and the birds sing a lovely song to her. Casey wonders if her mind is playing tricks on her. Yet with each passing day that come and go, life gets a little sweeter. 

Far away from the city, where the Beast was hunted, Casey basks in the harmony of their little cabin in the woods—home sweet home. The morning is calm and peaceful, Casey smiles happily. 

Lying across the bed, spread out on his belly with a book in hand, Kevin smiles as he reads. Casey notices that all the alters are silent, giving Kevin the spot light, none of them at war with themselves, but harmonized and calm. 

Kevin is smiling as he reads, and he is perfectly relaxed, not tension boiling up inside him. His cheek are almost pink as he grins, whatever he is reading seems to give him joy. Young and innocent looking, Casey cannot see the savage Beast within him. 

She can see the good man with a kind heart, a man once broken by the horrors of what his mother did to him. Casey cannot remember the last time she saw Kevin smile, let alone be relaxed enough to enjoy a pastime of immersing himself in the adventure of a delightful book and a cup of tea, smiling brightly.

His own joy makes her heart beam, a bright smile dancing on her face as she moves closer to him, cuddling with him. He pulls her into his arms and kisses her forehead and begins to read to her; she closes her eyes, peacefully blissful. 

They have both been broken, yet little by little, the wounds on their heart begin to heal. With every passing day, life gets a little sweeter. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/973726.html?thread=110182814#t110182814)


End file.
